Bless My Soul
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella is going through a tough time. It's been three years since she divorced Edward. She hasn't been herself lately, will someone help her find herself again? What happens if Edward feels different towards Bella? Will she love someone else? All Human!
1. Preface

Bless My Soul

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! I got this idea from watching desperate housewives. I think the story between Lynette Scavo and Tom Scavo is one that is quite normal but...I'm going to twilight it! It will be my interpretation on divorce and trying to move on. Don't worry they will be together near the end. You just need to see how much they need each other! Much love! P.S Preface's are 'tasters'. **WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmons (in future chapters), emotional distress, family problems, dark themes and strong language.**

Song for the Preface: Say (All I Need)- One Republic.

Preface

Life without the one you truely love can be hard at times. It can always make you feel like crying into your pillow: just to get the emotions to flow out of your system. No one really knows how hard it is to try and move on from the best thing you ever had.

My children were stuggling with keeping their emotions secret and trying to deal with our divorce. At first they were strong, but eventually my aura got to them. They could tell I wasn't myself, with the pain in my heart and the empty space beside me at night...Who knew we would end up where we are now?

I never felt so connected to a person, it has been three years since the divorce and my poor little Emily was getting the worst of our situation. She was only ten when we divorced, I know me and Edward got married young and I think that is the reason we are like this.

My little 7 year old son Anthony was upset when he knew what me and Edward dicided but Anthony said he would never stop loving us. Anthony was only 4 when we divorced. I never felt so heartbroken looking at our children who would live with two seperate parents and have to deal with girlfriends or boyfriends of their parents.

I would of never guessed that we would be where we are today. Not in a million years. I remembered waking up in the mornings to a happy husband who would tell me he loved me. We would make love, he would care for me and he gave me two beautiful children.

Right now I was in my kitchen with my boyfriend Jacob Black. We have been together for 4 months and I hope he can help me move on from Edward. I think it will be difficult though and while I pour our drinks I notice him wrap his arms around me from behind. He hides his face on my shoulder and sniffs my hair. It's comforting just not the arms I wanted around me...Not the ones that would make me feel safe and loved.

"God I love you Isabella Swan," he whisperes and I freeze. This is the first time he said that, I place my drink on the desktop and turn in his arms. I feel sad that I can't say it back to him, when I really do but...I just can't say something I don't feel. Jacob has coppered skin, black short hair, dark brown eyes and is very muscular and strong.

I remember seeing him outside my garden helping me with cutting the lawn. He would take off his shirt, showing off his six pack and his strong arms. Jacob was great with the kids, he would take them to baseball games and play with them a little. It made me smile how he really made an effort to be a part of our family.

Yet he wasn't the man who took my heart, he sighed and cupped my face. "Bella, you don't have to say it now but...Let me make love to you," he said kissing me with passion. I kissed him back for a couple of minutes, but then his words hit me...'make love'. He started pushing me to the desktop, he lifted me up ontop of it -making me his hight- and started to pull up my shirt.

I started to try and push him lightly, but this only encoraged him and he started to undo my bra. "Jake stop," I mumble against his lips and he suddenly cups my left breast and groped it hard. I moaned in pain but he thought it was pleasure, so he started to lift me up so he could start pulling my skirt down. "Jake stop, the kids will be here any minute," I try and reason but he won't take no for an answer.

"Bella let me make love to you, I promise it will feel good," he says with a force that I suddenly feel completely exposed. "Jake stop," I said with more force, he was suddenly pulling my skirt up and undoing his jeans. When I saw it pop out I pushed him away as hard as I could, he wobbled a little but got his balance back.

"Jake no," I say with gritted teeth and he groans against my lips, "Why Bella? Were ready for this," he says forcing my face against his. I start crying, then he was so close to me I started to squirm when I felt him on my inner thigh. "Jake no!" I say pushing him away but then before he could pull my panties down I heard the front door open.

"What the?" Jake exclaims when he sees Edward walk in through the door. I look over to Edward only to look into angry emerald green eyes...

~Bless My Soul~

What do you guys think? Much love!


	2. Chapter 1: Life without him

Bless My Soul

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! I would like to say that I really enjoy writing, but I most of all love the reviews! Please can I have some? I would like to have 6 reviews if possible? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! If you like my writing read my other storys! Much love and Enjoy! P.S It's long!

Song's For This Chapter (In Order): Run- Leona Lewis, Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson, Someone Like You- Adele, Broken- Lifehouse.

Chapter 1: Life without him

My name is Isabella Swan, it used to be Isabella Cullen...But things just didn't work out. I am 28 years old, I had my first child when I was 18 and I got married at 17. I married a man who I fell in love with the first moment I saw him and not being tied to him hurt. We divorced because of an on going argument and it was about him not having time for us.

When I talk about us I mean my children and myself. I have a lovely boy who is 7 years old and called Anthony. Anthony look like his Dad in every way, sometimes it hurt to look at him because I would just think about his father. Anthony has bronzed disaray of hair, he has brown highlights because of my genes. Anthony has emerald green eyes, thick long lashes, perfect features, his fathers kissable lips and his father's crooked smile.

I would try and control my sad emotions when I would look at my son, because if I didn't have control I would end up crying my eyes out infront of him. I have a 13 year old daughter, she is called Emily and looks alot like me. She even has my stubborness, I smile when I see her with her uncle and I just love being with my family. Emily has brown hair, with bronze highlights, beautiful features, ivory skin and brown doe like eyes.

She is very thin, lean and tall but not as tall as me or her father. I have brown hair, brown doe like eyes, ivory skin and I'm 5'4. I have a skinny figure because I haven't been eating well or sleeping well. I haven't been myself for 3 years and I can still remember the argument we had that night when we dicided to finally end it.

Currantly I was eating my piece of toast when Emmett came through the door. "Morning sis, I thought I would pop by and pick up the kids," Emmett says with a small grin picking up my piece of toast and walking away with it. "Hey! That was my piece of toast!" I say trying to grab it before he shoved it in his mouth, he chuckled and after swallowing kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry baby sis, but it was a long trip down here and also I want to take you and the kids to eat," he tells me with a small smile, I get up and walk over to the stairs with my Pj's and slippers on. "Kid's uncle Emmett is here!" I scream up the stairs and suddenly I hear them come down stairs.

They run up to Emmett, jumping him and he hugs them close picking them up off their feet. Emmett looks alot like Dad, he also looks alot like Mom though. Emmett is tall, muscular, funny, my best friend, brown-short curly hair, brown eyes like Dad's and he is a big teddy bear. Emmett is older than me, he is 29 and is married to Rose who is my best friend.

Rose has a brother called Jasper who is married to...Alice, she is the sister of my ex husband and she is my other best friend. Rose and Jasper both have blond curly hair, blue eyes and are picture perfect. Alice has black pixie like hair, blue eyes and is small in hight. Rose and Jasper are twins, they both are 28 years old. Alice is the same age as Emmett and my ex husband is the same age as me.

I have known everyone since we were in High School, I knew Alice before because of Emmett and that is how I met _Edward._ Me and Edward started dating when we were 16, I lost my virginity at 15 because of rape and Edward helped me with getting over it. He was dating Jessica Stanley when we first met and then he broke up with her because she cheated on him.

I never told anyone who raped me only my friends, my family and Edward. I hate him, he is now in jail thanks to my Dad Charlie. I grew up in Forks with my Dad and my Mom Renee. They married young but seemed to have handled it better than me and Edward did.

Emmett has two kids of his own and they are called Louise and Rebecca. Louise looks more like Rose while Rebecca looks more like Emmett. Jasper and Alice have two aswell and they are called Paul and Marie, Alice dedicated 'Marie' to me because my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Paul looks like Alice while Marie looks alot like Jasper.

When we were all ready we left in Emmett's jeep, he played flag football outside with the kids while me and Rose talked amongst ourselves. "So Bella, how are you doing with three years of divorce?" Rose asks while sipping her hot chocolate. I sigh and look at my own "I don't know Edward is still trying to connect with the kids but...I don't really see him much. He comes over picks them up for the weekend and I see him in divorce counciling," I tell Rose and she nods then looks away.

"Then why hasn't he took the kids this weekend?" Rose asks with a confused expression, I look at the kids and Emmett. Emmett is being jumped at and he falls to the floor. Me and Rose giggle I look back with an equal amount of confusement. "I don't know to be frank, all I know is he said he couldn't have them this weekend."

Rose looks at me with a surprised face, "Bella if I were you I would be heading down to his appartment to see what he has to do," she says with a mad expression. I look over to the kids, enjoying them being happy here and I abruptly stand up. "Rose do you want to come with me?" I ask fixing my clothes in the right place.

Rose was wearing a blue button up shirt, jeans and sneakers. I was wearing black heels, white flowy skirt, white top while my hair is down and in perfect waves. I rushed over to Emmett, I knew we were staying the night because they have spare rooms for us incase we come over or Jasper and his family. "Em, I have to go somewhere for a while can you look after the kids?" I ask and he looks at me with a face saying 'do I look like I'm not looking after them?'.

I smile and this causes him to laugh "Sure I can Bell, where you going?" he asks while pulling me into a hug, "I'm going to have a look at what Edward is doing," and with this he lets me and Rose drive off in his Jeep. When we get there I notice his lights were on, but then a blond with fake ass breasts, huge ass and skinny waist walks over to his door.

When I see Edward open the door, my eyes pop out of my sockets and Rose gasps. "What the hell!" she screached next to me and I look at the house in amazement when he lets her in. After a couple of minutes I see them walk out hand in hand, they get into his volvo and speed away.

"You have his key right?" Rose asks with a look of mystery and I nod slowly. "We gave eachother our key incase of an emergancy," I state to her and she quickly gets out. I follow quickly and rush behind her "Trust me honey this is an emergancy," she says catching the key that I threw to her.

"This is breaking and entering though," I tell her and she acts like she isn't bothered. "Babe, you are his ex wife this isn't breaking and entering...This is just and ex wife concerned about her ex husband," I look at her astonished while she just snooped around in the dark. We flip a switch to see there is a meal prepared for the two and...It's all romantic. He has a boquet of roses and chocolates all over the table.

I'm shocked in my spot with Rose in the same state as me. "Bella, you should do whatever you need to do and I'll wait in the car for you," Rose said walking off and leaving me all on my own. I walk off into the kitchen only to notice he prepared a lovely romantic meal, while I look around something catches my eyes...Wine.

My cell starts to ring while I walk around afraid that if I touched something I would get caught and an alarm would alert everyone. I was in the dinning room when my phone rang "Hello?" I asked and then I heared a car in the background. "Bella, be careful! They are back!" Rose whispered and I quickly started to panick "Wait what?" I whispered screamed and she just breathed heavily.

"Bella, get your ass out of there if you can!" she whisper shouts and I scurry around and find myself ending up in the kitchen. I open the wine bottle, pour myself a glass and take a sip needing it. I could hear their footsteps coming closer so I tried to stay quiet. "Hello?" Edward asks his voice in high alert.

I suddenly pop out of the kitchen with the wine glass and the bottle. "Yum Edward I always loved you taste in wine," I say looking at the wine bottle and noticed it was the expensive kind. "Bella you scared us," Edward says with complete shock on his face. I notice that his entier body has become more muscled and tonned.

"Who would like a glass?" I ask holding the bottle up in a 'cheers' kind of way. "Haha Bella you never seem to stop surprising me," Edward says with fake humour and gritted teeth. "Bella this is Tanya Denali, Tanya this is Isabella Swan," Edward says to me and the blond skank.

I put my hand out for her to shake "I'm Edward's wife," I say subconciousley, Edward awkwardly chuckles "_Ex _wife," I look over to Tanya and notice she is even more fake in person. "It's so nice to meet you Bella," she says with a trampy smile and I all but throw up infront of her fakeness. "Please call me Isabella," I absolutely hate it when people call me Isabella but not with this skank she will definatley call me 'Isabella'. 'Bella' is too informal and friendly...She is no friend of mine.

I suddenly feel Edward's hard grasp on my elbow, while he fake laughs and pulls me away from 'Tanya'. "Bella you are so funny! Could you excuse us for just a moment," Edward says to Tanya she nods and suddenly Edward pulls me to the kitchen. I was about to take a sip of my drink when he pulled it away from my grasp.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my house Bella? _Why_ are you drinking the wine and being so rude to my guest?" he asked absolutley mad. _Yeah that's right boy be mad at me for ruining your 'date' when you could of been with your kids!_ I look at him with as much anger as I could muster, "_You_ could of been with your children tonight and not some skank who is wearing tight clothing!" I whisper shout at him, he looks at me even angrier.

"She is not a skank and she is my guest so treat her with respect in my house!" he whisper shouts back, I glear at him and the next thing I say is with complete confidence "Well sorry I was concerned about what my children's father's excuse is to not spend the weekend with them is...Clearly I just came in on your date I hope I haven't cock blocked you now," I say with venom as I stomped out the house angry.

When I got in the car Rose sped off without a word and I was greatful for that. When we got to her house the kids were asleep and I saw Emmett come up to me with a sad expression. "Hey Bell, how did it go?" he asked and I didn't even talk I just ran into his arms and cried. He hugged me back while kissing the top of my head and whispering calming nothings.

When I finally finished crying I went to have a shower, got into bed and started crying again. I heard a knock on my door "Come in," I croaked out and when the door opened Rose appeared. "Hey is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" she asks I sit up and nod. I knew Rose was only here to comfort me so I just accepted it with open arms.

She sat down next to me and opened her arms for me, I gladly wrapped myself around her. "Bella tell me what happened," she whispers I look up at her and a tear falls from my eyes but she quickly captures it. "He...He came in and I had this drink of wine, I knew it was the expensive kind and...He made me meet the skank called Tanya. She wanted to call me 'Bella' but I told her to call me 'Isabella'."

"But you never let anyone call you that, you hate it," she whispers with a confused expression on her face. "I know I don't like it but...I was mad that he found a date while I'm still mourning over our divorce," I whisper and lay my head on her shoulder. "Then he pulled me in the kitchen we had an argument and I ended up telling him I hoped I didn't get him cock blocked then walked off."

"Bella I'm so sorry he wouldn't of told you he was seeing someone...Do you want Emmett to rip his balls off?" she asks seriously and I giggle. "No I'm fine but thanks for the offer," I say with a little giggle. "Come on lets go to sleep," Rose says tucking under the covers and I copy her. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me close to her and I fall asleep with no tears surprisingly...

~Bless My Soul~

What do you guys think? Can I have 6 reviews for this please? Much love!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting on a Saturday

Bless My Soul

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please read my other storys! I really enjoy writing this story because I can feel the emotions myself and also I give Bella a bit of sassy-ness (Sp?). I hope you guys can send me a little bit of love with 3 reviews? Please? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Much love guys! Enjoy because this is long!

Song's for this Chapter (In Order): Smash Into You- Beyonce, Don't Speak- No Doubt, Fighter- Christina Aguilera, Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson, Video Games- Lana Del Rey, Stop And Stare- One Republic.

Chapter 2: Meeting on a Saturday

Last Time: _She wraps her arms around me, pulling me close to her and I fall asleep with no tears surprisingly..._

I woke up to sunshine, it was normal but not normal to get sunshine in Seattle. I was alone in the bed, I sat up, rubbed my eyes then got up and walked down the hall. I was yawning when I saw my kids run up to me and pull me by the hand.

"Mom! Dad's here!" Emily and Anthony said pulling me faster down the hall. "Wait what?" I asked completely confused as to what they just said. They giggled "Mom Dad's here and he wants to see you," Emily explains and that is when I'm fully awake. "What?" I exclaim with a high pitch.

Then I quickly let go of their hands, rush over to the living room and notice no-one's there. "Rose what do the kids mean that...Edward's...Here," I say while I rushed into the kitchen only to find Edward standing there awkwardly while Rose is sipping her coffee.

"Bella," Edward greets with a little head nod, I shoot daggers at Rose and she shrugs. "He wants to tell you something and...I don't want to be the one to say it," Rose says walking over to the desktop and leans on it.

"Fine then...Tell me what you have to say Edward," I tell him while keeping a 'business' face on. "I came here to tell you that I have asked Mrs Cope to talk to us today and she said that in an hour she will see us," Edward says while taking two steps towards me.

"Why are we talking to her today? Is this about last night?" I ask him with bitterness in my tone. He glares at me "Bella I don't think we should say anymore especially not infront of others who don't need to get involved."

"Oh why? Is it because I was disrepectful to that skank last night?" I threaten him with my eyes and my voice never changing it's angry tone. "That 'skank' has a name and her name is Tanya," he growls at me and I just stand there and smirk. "Well Edward, I will go to the meeting but...Remember you are in _my_ brother's house so techically it's mine too, so give _me _respect."

"I don't have to respect you Bella, especially if you don't respect _my_ guest," he says with pure anger and then I see him walk over to me angrily, but Emmett stops him by grabbing his shoulder. "Touch my sister or disrespect her...I will break that arm off...Got it?" Emmett threatens and Edward shoves his hand off.

"Is that all you are here for? Or are you here to see the kids aswell?" I ask a little hopeful with the last question and he shakes his head signaling 'no'. "I only wanted to tell you about our meeting today at 1:30pm sharp," he says walking away without a goodbye to the kids.

I look over to Emmett and Rose, I start making my breakfast and when I finish eating it I have a sudden impulse to do something. "Hey can we go for a walk? I just need a little bit of family time before I go see Edward and Mrs Cope," I whisper to Emmett and Rose. They look at each other and then agree.

Rebecca is 10 and Louise is 12, they seem to love spending time playing outside with Emmett though. While we walk around the park nearby we notice an Ice-Cream van and we buy an Ice-Cream. When we got back to their house I went to have a shower, got myself ready and changed into: an olive-green top, jeans and sneakers.

I was atleast 10 minutes late because of having to help Emily with fixing her sprained ankle. When I got in I noticed Edward and Mrs Cope already talking. "Sorry I'm late," I say putting my bag on the floor and sat down. "I had children to look after," I say throwing daggers at Edward.

"It's alright Bella, right we are here today because of an incident that happened last night...Would you tell us what you wanted to say Edward?" she ask him with her 'boss' mode and I noticed she was looking extra nice today.

_Hah! I bet she wants a little action with Edward even though she is married...Bitch!_ I look at Edward skeptically, waiting with a raised eyebrow clearly saying 'go on then tell us what you so desperatley had to say'.

"Last night I had a guest over for dinner," Edward starts but I snort "Hah! Yeah you keep calling her a guest when you and I both know it was a date," I say bitterly and I see Mrs Cope look at me mad. "Bella please let Edward tell his side of the story," she orders and I just shut up while giving Edward menacing glares.

"When my guest came in we had to leave to do something and when I came back I found Bella inside my apartment," he says while glearing back, "Then she pulls this stunt with the wine I had prepared and then starts disrespecting my guest and being very impolite," he says with a shake to his head.

I laugh out my nose, "Can I ask why did you leave?" I asked and he just looked at the ceiling, when he looked at me he seemed angry that I would ask this question. "Can I ask why you were in my house?" he throws back at me and I control the impulse to punch him in that beautiful face of his.

"I asked you first so answer my question," I say with my eyes in slits, his jaw clenches angrily and I look him right in the eyes before he sees me looking at his jaw. "I took her back to her house because she left her straightners on," he tells me only looking at the ceiling.

"Now tell me why you were in my house," Edward says keeping his eyes in slits, I breath deeply and shake my head slowly. "You already know the reason Edward," I throw at him in the face and he chuckles darkly. "On the contrary Bella, I don't know the reason," Mrs Cope argues and I close my eyes.

"I was only concerned on why my children's father couldn't spend the weekend with them and why he was so...'Busy'," I air quote and Mrs Cope nods understandingly. "Why couldn't you have phoned?" he spits at me and I go back to glearing at him. "I knew you would of lied to me either way," I spit back and he looks at me pained.

I could feel hues of red, orange and yellow burn inside of me threatening to come out. "Anyway so Bella was curious and Edward you got your answers," Mrs Cope pulls us away from our glearing competition. "So this leads me to ask...Bella are you seeing anyone? Are you simply dating?" she asks and I look down at my hands.

"No, I haven't thought about dating," I whisper to her and she looks over at Edward. "Edward are you dating this guest?" she asks and I look over at Edward curious about his answer. "I'm seeing her yes," he gulps at her and then Mrs Cope leans forward from her seat.

"So Edward can I ask...Have you had sex?" she asks while pushing her light brown hair back and pushing her glasses up. "No, but I have thought about it," my mouth hangs open to his reply and I mentally slap myself, this causes me to gather up my emotions and put a straight face.

"What is Tanya to you?" Mrs Cope asks raising an eyebrow and he looks at me. "She's my girlfriend," he says with honest eyes, that's when I bolt up out of my seat next to him on the couch. "_**What?**_" I scream in utter shock, he looks at me scared and I can do nothing but think about our kids dealing with this.

"Bella she's my girlfriend and I plan on introducing her to the kids tomorrow," he tells me with authority. "You can't have a girlfriend _now_ how do you think the kids will feel? They know we aren't together but...They aren't strong enough to accept _her_," I tell him with panick.

"Bella, they are our kids and they love us. We can't be together and they know that but I have to live my life. I want to be happy, I want you to be happy and if Tanya can give me happiness...Don't you think I should atleast be happy?" he asks while standing up aswell.

"No, Edward we can't do this to our kids! We've only been divorced for three years and I know they aren't ready to accept boyfriends or girlfriends...Not yet Edward!" I scream at him and he just steps forward angrily. "Bella you can't tell me I can't date because you feel like it. I'm dating Tanya and there is nothing you can do about it!"

I suddenly feel the hues that were threatening to come out of me burst out. "Why do you want to do this to them? You know what? Do whatever and whoever you want but you know what I hate the most about you?" I don't let him even cut in and answer.

"I hate that you have so much time and freedom to do what you want to do! I go to work day in and day out, then when I get home I have to look after a teen and a 7 year old boy all on my own! I'm the one who has been there for them through everything! I have been there for every soccer game, baseball game and swimming contest! Where were you?" I scream at him and don't let him answer again.

"Oh right...You were too afraid to be in the same room as me! What kind of family is that? I'm the one who puts food on the table! I'm the one who makes sure there is enough of anything we need! I'm the one who puts clothes on their backs! I'm the one who makes sure they have the entertainment they need while I'm away at work! I'm the one who makes sure they have the supplies they need! While you fuck around doing shit loads!" Edward looks at me pained.

"You know what hurts the most...Our children are at my brother's house right now and are perfectly fine. The moment I had to tell our kids that their own father couldn't spend the weekend with them: they were upset and it killed me!" I force myself not to cry. I look to Mrs Cope, grab my bag and look at her again. "I'm sorry Mrs Cope but I have kids to look after," I say spiting it at Edward and walked out without looking back.

When I was in the car park storming off I heard someone running towards me and I knew who it was. When he grabbed my wrist to turn me to him my hand slapped him before I face him completely. "Don't touch me Edward Anthony Cullen!" I scream at him with all the anger I had. He pulled his hand away and sighed.

"Bella your right, but they need to know who Tanya and what she is to me," he says sadly and I feel all my anger subside. "Edward I can't let you do that, but I'll tell you something...Weekends are the only time I can finally have time to myself and when it's the weekdays: I bearly have any time for myself," I state and I hold back any threatening tears.

"I know Bella and I'm sorry," he whispers to me and for a fraction of a minute I could feel my Edward back. "No you don't know Edward, do you know I haven't had a night out for over two years?" I asked him angrily and his shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry Bella and I'm sorry for bringing Tanya into all of this when all we need to do is build a friendship...I really want to work things out between us," he says reaching out to stroke my face but pulls it back because of my sudden step back.

"What can I do Bella to make you forgive me about Tanya," he begs and I look away from him angrily "Edward it's not me you have to win over...It's the kids because they are the ones who didn't get to spend time with their Dad," I say angrily and he sighs.

"You have a point," he whispers solumnly. I look back at my car and I can't think of anything else to say, then an idea hits me "Edward I'll make a deal...You still get to be with the kids on the weekends but you have to come over to my house and spend atleast an afternoon with us. Just so the kids can still have a family feeling and not us torn apart, got it?" I ask him and he deliberates it for a minute.

"Sure seems like a good enough deal, but I need to tell you that...I won't introduce Tanya just yet, not untill they are comfortable with her...If that's ok?" he asks and it's my turn to deliberate. "I find that fair but...If she thinks she can take over my role she best think twise, they are _my_ babies. So make sure she gets that clear or she will be messing with the wrong Mom," I warn Edward and he just nods without question.

"Well...I guess this is it," he says shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess it is," I say awkwardly and he just sighs "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Bella, could you tell the kids I love them?" he asked but looking at his sad face made me think twise. "Why don't you come over and tell them yourself?" I suggest with a small smile and I haven't smiled infront of him for ages.

When we drive off to go to Emmett's house I feel my heart start to pull. I know he doesn't love me, but atleast he cares...Atleast I like to think he does. When I got out I was met by four kids running up to us, they jumped me and I laughed. "Hello guys!" I say tickeling them when they finish laughing and I see Rose come out I smile at her. The kids quickly run back inside and then I hear Emmett's laughter then a thump.

"Edward came here to talk to the kids and to apologise," I inform Rose and suddenly Edward was at my side "Rose can I come in and talk to my children?" he asks with the sadest expression I have ever seen. "Sure you can, go right in," Rose says with a sad expression herself. I follow everyone as they go in and the sight of the kids jumping Edward made my heart ache.

"Dad!" Emily and Anthony exclaimed while I just stood there with a broken heart. "Hey guys, I'm sorry for not being with you guys this weekend. How can I get you to forgive me?" he asks them and then I tell they were thinking about it. "You can play with us, or watch a movie with us," Anthony says with Edward's smile and I gasp at the pain constricted in my chest.

"I promise to make it up to you guys, how about we watch a movie together all of us! You, me, Mom, Uncle, Rebecca, Louise and Auntie?" he whispers while he tickled them and they giggled with laughter. I smiled and a tear escaped my eyes, then I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder rubbing it softly.

"Things will get better I promise," Edward whispered to them in a group hug, I smile sadly and let the tears slip without notice. "Now go upstairs so Mom and Dad can talk," he tells them while ushering them up the stairs. Rose walks off to give us privacy, I quickly rub away the tear stains and walk up to Edward. "Thanks for that," I whisper looking at my feet.

"No, thank _you_ if it weren't for you...I would of stayed blinded of the truth," he whispered back and lifted my chin with his finger. I looked up into his eyes I longed to kiss him, but I contolled the emotions I had and turned my face away from him a little. "Well...You should get back to Tanya, I bet she is worried and I wouldn't want to keep you here," this was all a lie I didn't want anything more than to have him in my arms forever.

He noded and left to go home, that night I slept calmly and peacefully. I had hope and I wasn't going to lose it, I knew me and my family would get through this in the end. I promised myself to fix this even if it ment having to put up with Tanya...

~Bless My Soul~

What do you guys think? Can I have the 3 reviews I asked for? Much love! Write tomorrow! I promise so get writing!


	4. Chapter 3: Pointing Fingers

Bless My Soul

Author's Notes: I _don't_ own Twilight! Thank you so much for the reviews! Could I have 4 more reviews to show me some love? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Please enjoy because this is long! These are some answers to reviews! So look out!

**turtle1954: Yes I know that Tanya is usually the girl other writers pair Edward with -other than Bella-...But I just use her because I think she is an easy character to add to the story.**

**Monroe88: Whould you believe me if I told you I'm only 15? -I hope that doesn't put you off reading this- I have an uncle and aunt who are divorced and I can tell it hurts him not being with her. My aunt is the one who looks after the kids when he can't. He has a girlfriend -who has kids of her own-, my aunt barely had time for herself either, but now she goes to the gym and has a boyfriend -her kids are now old enough. I have a lot of respect for single mothers. **

**GabzR: I know you are curious about what the reason was for their divorce was and...I have a little treat! You are going to find out in this chapter! **

Song's For This Chapter: She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5, Playing God- Paramore, Ignorance- Paramore, Mr Know It All- Kelly Clarkson, I'm With You- Avril Lavigne.

Chapter 3: Pointing Fingers

Last Time: _I promised myself to fix this even if it ment having to put up with Tanya..._

I woke up full of hope and when I walked over to the kitchen I noticed Rose and Emmett were outside playing with the kids. I walked into the kitchen only to be scared to death by Edward. "Hello Bella," he greets while sipping his own cup of coffee. I look at the clock "You're here early, why?" I ask curious and he sighs "I want to spend as much time as I can with our kids," he states with pure honesty.

I see him handing me a cup of coffee, I look at it afraid as if he would of put something nasty in it and he sighs while pushing it to me. "Bella it isn't poisoned, just take it for God's sake," he says with a shake of his head. I take it from his hand and look down ashamed of the thought that he would think such a thing.

"Thank you," I whispered and drank the coffee in silence, we looked outside and smiled when we saw Emmett pick Emily up. "Thanks for making me finally see," Edward whispers coming close to me and I reluctantly step away from him. He looks away and when I put my cup in the dishwasher the kids run in.

Emmett, Rose, Rebecca and Louise run in aswell and I smile. "Auntie Bella were going to watch a movie...Want to join us?" Rebecca asks with her enchanting voice. I smile "Sure, what movie is it though?" I ask her and I look up to see Emmett smiling. "It's Jumanji, Dad said you both love that movie," Louise says smiling down at the ground and I giggle at Emmett's beaming smile.

"Yeah me and your Dad would make our own 'Jumanji' and play for hours," I state to the kids with a slight blush and this makes Edward chuckle. "Well...I'm going to go have a quick shower if you'll excuse me," I say walking away and when I finish I change into: a light blue top, white skirt, my hair down and white flip-flops.

I sit down and enjoy being with the family. We laugh, cuddle and finally feel like a family after so many years. Altough my mind started to drift off to a time of darkness...

_"Edward I don't know why you even agreed to working more hours! Especially on the holidays!" I say angrily at him, he was undoing his tie and shirt after a long day at work. "Bella, I have to because if I don't he will think I'm not strong enough to do this," he tries to convince me and it doesn't work. _

_"Edward I work enough hours as a teacher, why do you have to work so many hours when you have good pay and hours?" I exclaim while shaking my head and he looks at me frustrated. "Bella atleast we know our children have more food, clothes and hell I can finally pay all the things we need to!" he argues back and I slump onto the bed. _

_"Edward our kids barely see you anymore! Did you know that Emily had a school show that she worked really hard on? Did you see your kid's winning the school soccer championships? No! You didn't! You know why? Because you were too busy trying to show off to your fucking boss and that is making us pull apart!" I scream at him lifting up from the bed. _

_He looks at me angry and walks over to the wall, only to punch it, leaving a dent in it. "Bella-" _

I was pulled out of my memory by a slight shake of my arm, I look up to see Edward "Come on Bella, how about we go to the park? You, me and the kids?" he asks and I look at the eyes of my adorable children. "Alright, let's go," I say putting on a white cardigan.

We walk together, playing tag, laughing and just being a family in general. We sit down while the kids are swinging on the swings and I suddenly feel Edward's stare next to me. "Everything ok?" I ask him turning my face to look at him and he smiles softly. "Things are fine, perfect at the moment but...Could be better," he tells me and looks over at the kids. They were trying to see who could swing the highest.

"Hey! Be careful guys!" I warn them and they nod in understanding. "Thank you for helping me see what I was missing out on," Edward thanks me for the millionth time. I sigh, close my eyes and stand up. "It's alright Edward, I'm just glad you finally saw what I was pointing out and...I just need to have a little walk on my own. Could you look after the kids?" I ask him, he smiles and nods.

I quickly walk off, not knowing where to go but just to get away and be by myself. When I found a nice spot near a tree, with the kid's, Edward and the sun's rays in my line of sight. I sat and stared off into space, letting my mind drift where it wanted...

_"Bella I know that I'm barely here! I know I didn't see our kids win the soccer championship! I know I didn't see Emily's performance! Atleast we know the kids will have the things they need and want!" he screams back and closes his eyes. _

_"You know what I hate about you? You don't see what your doing to me __**or**__ the kids! I come and go from work, but I'm here looking after them most of the time! We barely talk anymore Edward! We don't even make love anymore! All we do is argue!" I scream at him frustrated at our situation. _

_He gets up, sighs and walks over to me. When he looks into my eyes and he can see all the honesty from what I told him. He starts to get angry again, starts to walk around in a circle and pulling at his hair. When he stops I have never seen him so angry and upset in my whole life, "Bella why-"_

I'm pulled away from my flashback when I see a blond with fake boobs, huge ass and skinny waist. I quickly get up, only to see her next to Edward and he started to introduce her to the kids. I start to run down to them, when I get there I was slightly late and out of breath. "Kids, this is Tanya and Tanya is my girlfrie-" he starts to tell them and I notice the kid's jaws fall.

"Edward!" I scream knowing he was going against my wish and I was automatically pissed at him. "Bella, how nice to see you again!" Tanya says high pitched and I glare at her. "Edward what is _she_ doing here?" I ask completely rude and I didn't give a shit. _He went against my wish and rules! _

"Bella be nice to Tanya," Edward growls and I look over to the kids, "She's your girlfriend isn't she?" Emily says with a slight tremble in her voice. Edward sighs, nodding and suddenly Emily runs off. "Emily!" Anthony calls after her, she keeps running and my heart shatters. "I'm sorry Dad, but I have to go get Emily," Anthony says sadly and runs off calling for Emily.

I look over to Edward, I punch him in the face and suddenly Tanya is by his side. "I told you not to bring her into this and what do you do? You fucking go against my wish and rules!" I scream at him, he looks at me shocked and angry. "Bella you and I both know they are going to get over this and I thought _now_ would be better than _later_," he tells me in a calm manner.

"Well too bad jackass! It didn't fucking work! Are you happy now? Emily has ran off to God knows where! Did you not see their faces? I fucking told you! You just don't listen do you?" I scream at him while shoving his shoulder. "Don't touch my boyfriend! He's mine!" Tanya screams at me, slapping me in the face and I take a deep breath. When I look at her I puch her twise as hard as I punched Edward. She screams and falls to the floor, when she looks up she is mortified.

"Touch me again and I will burst your fake boobs got that bitch?" I spit at her and she nods, not looking anywhere but at me in the eyes. I laugh at her when she gets up, "Plus honey...He's _my_ ex husband," I state and I grab my phone from my pocket. I look for speed dial and phone the second number. It starts to ring, I look over to Edward and his bitch.

"Get out of here, and if I see you near the kids anytime soon _without_ my permission...Don't think I won't let Emmett beat your ass. Oh _Barbie_ if I see or hear that you've been near my children I will beat your ass," I threaten them and I see them walk off. I place the phone back to my ear, knowing who would pick up when they saw my number.

_"Bella what's up?"_ I hear Emmett's voice, I sigh into the phone and look around for the kids. "Emmett, make sure Edward can't come in for anything because I told him not to bring his skank into this situation yet and we made a deal. You know what he does the moment I go for a few minutes alone?" I ask him with venom in my voice.

_"What did he do Bell?"_ Emmett asks and I then I start walking around looking for my kids. "He told her to come here, then Emily runs off and this makes Anthony chase after her. Next thing I'm argueing with Edward and the skank gets involved. I told him not to come near the kids without my permission and that if the skank comes near my children I will beat her up. I got a good slap from her for shoving Edward but I got her back by punching her," I tell Emmett and I hear him chuckle.

_"That's my badass sis, go find the kids and I'll go get you," _he tells me and I say my thanks. I run around but when I see two kids walking over to me I rush over to them and hold them in my arms. "I'm so sorry babies, I really didn't want you to meet her yet but your Dad is so mean," I tell them and we walk off to wait for Emmett.

When we get into the car I sit in the front seat while the kids are at the back. I see the kids hold hands giving eachother comfort and this warmed my heart. Emmett places his hand on my knee, giving me comfort, then when we get to his house we pack up and leave. We say goodbye to Emmett and I go help the kids put their clothes away I end up getting out the old family albums. I start to flick through but I put it away for when I can be on my own and so I can weep.

I make the kids their dinner, we watch a movie together and they snuggle into my sides. When it's time for their bed time I let them do what they need to and get my clothes back in place. Tomorrow I had work while they had school and Sunday's are always my worst days. It was the same day we thought about divorce...I was fixing my clothes for tomorrow at work when I heard crying.

I walked over to find the crying was happening in Emily's room, I opened the door and saw her face shoved into her pillow. She was sobbing her eyes out and it made me want to cry with her, but I had to be the strong one for the both of us. I sat beside her and this caused her to look at me, her face was tear strained but she tried to wipe it away.

"Honey why are you crying?" I asked with saddend eyes, she sat up and looked down. "Mom I just can't stand the fact that Dad has moved on from you...From us," she whispers and I feel my heart break even more. "Baby, your Dad has just found someone who makes him happy other than you guys," I try and explain.

She starts to cry again, I pull her to me and she clings onto me tightly. "But what happens if he forgets us like he did this week Mom?" she ask with an aching gasp. I pull away and lift her chin with my finger so she can look me in the eyes. "Honey he will never forget you, trust me when I tell you, your Dad loves you guys _very_ much."

She throws her arms around me, I pull her to me tightly and rub soothing circles into her back. "Mom I just wanted us to be a family...I wanted you and Dad back together," she whisper sobs and I can't help but feel my throat clench: fighting my tears. "Baby, me and Dad won't get back together, we will be a family but...Not the way you want us to be," I whisper and clutch her tighter to me.

"He is obviously picking her over you Mom and she isn't even pretty! She's fake! He is choosing her over us!" she cries into her pillow, "Emily look at me," I shake her shoulder and get no response. "Emily look at me!" I demand and she obliges, "Your Dad is only seperating me not you guys! He doens't want me as his wife anymore! But that doesn't mean that he wants you guys out of his life aswell," I state and I swear I could feel the tears figting against me more forcefully.

"Thank you for telling me that Mom and...I think you should move on aswell," she suggests. _Hah, easier said then done honey._ "Trust me when I tell you: 'I'll try'," I tell her and she smiles softly. "You deserve to be happy too Mom," she whispers and I can't help but smile.

"And you deserve to go to sleep, get into bed and I'll see you in the morning," I tell her kissing her forehead, I leave and close the door behind me. I check to see if Anthony is asleep and when I see his peaceful face I smile. _My little man._ I get into my room, get changed and flick through the pictures. I smile at some but tear up when I get to mine and Edward's wedding. I shut the book before I can cry, I turn on the tv in my room but I don't focus on it. I end up letting my mind take over me...

_"Bella why don't we just divorce?" he shouts at me and I suddenly feel my heart sink into my stomach. "I guess we should," I say softly afraid that tears would fall from my eyes, Edward sighs and rushes to the wardrobe. "You've answered my question and so...This is it Bella...Were over," Edward states pulling out a suitcase and filling it with random clothes of his._

_"It's over," I say sadly, I get up and rush over to him. He looks at me pained, he strokes my cheek and kisses me softly. "Bella I have never loved a woman like I have loved you," he says with a tremble in his voice, with that he kisses my forehead and leaves me on my own. I have never cried like that in my entier life that night and that was the first night I was alone in the huge bed. _

_Edward ended up staying at his parents house -who were in Seattle aswell. A month later we got divorced and I didn't leave the house for a month-only to go to work. I ended up trying to get Edward to spend time with the kids as much as he could but he couldn't stand being in the same room with me. I never asked him why even in the divorce counciling. That is how we got to where we are now..._

I turned the T.V off, also the light and crawled into bed. I cried myself to sleep because of both Emily and Edward. I never would have thought we would end up where we are today and it killed me...

~Bless My Soul~

What do you guys think? Promise to write tomorrow! Please can I have the 4 reviews? Much love!


	5. Chapter 4: Your's, Mine and Our's

Bless My Soul

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Thank you for the reviews! I love them and it makes me love you guys even more! Please could I get 5 reviews this time? Enjoy! More answers to reviews guys! Look out if I write your name! Much love people! Remember the warnings and you will be fine! Slightly short but sorry I had stuff to do!

**tinyminnie: Thanks for the review and I know Edward is a dick but...He will end up turning into a nice guy, but for now he is going to become a huge dick and it won't be nice. To be frank I may of added my own little sassy-ness to Bella and in my opinion that is how I would personally react with everything that is going on with her.**

**Monroe88: I'm so happy your impressed, it's hard to write in an 'american' way because...I'm british which is twise as hard. I'm also doing my GCSE's so it's even harder. I have thought about that and...I have a good idea for a chapter that involves his point of view and well...Let's just say he will be slightly drunk near the end because of what is about to happen. (In that chapter)**

**Lorna jones: Thanks for the opinion and I wanted to make a 'mean' Edward for this story. You don't have to worry though, I plan on making him extra nice at one point in this story!**

**bellabug3: Thanks for the review I really like the support people are giving me to carry on with this story!**

**SilverFai: Thanks for the opinion, he did before when they were first together and before the stress. I'm not giving anything away yet on why he is acting this way...Just need to keep reading to find out! I have thought about your suggestion and I probably will, maybe not such a terrible way but...In a way it will be painful for him.**

**Everyone: I have been thinking about letting Bella have a break away from her kids for the weekend. How about we give her a girls night out? Tell me what you think about this suggestion in a review! Please remember it is 5 I want! **

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): I Hate This Part- Pussycat Dolls.

Chapter 4: Your's, Mine and Our's

Last Time: _I never would have thought we would end up where we are today and it killed me..._

I woke up to the sound of a familiar scream, it was a high pitched scream and it came from her room. I bolted out of bed and rushed over to her room only to find Edward standing infront of Emily, while she is pinning herself against the wall. I listen carefully, feeling my heart hammer.

"Emily please forgive me for bringing Tanya into this, trust me when I tell you: You mean the world to me," he whispers trying to stroke her cheek. Neither one of them have noticed I was in the room with them, Emily moved her face away from his touch, Edward's hand tried to get her again and Emily started to shake her head while crying.

_I can't take this anymore!_ "No! Don't touch me! Why are you in my room? Why now? Leave me alone!" she screamed at him, she was crying her eyes out while Edward looked at her pained. He tried to reach out for her again but I couldn't take this any longer. I stood infront of Emily, protecting her the way I should and would: even if it meant protecting her from her father.

Emily held me close to her, "I need time, I jus-I just need time," she sobs into my shoulder and I look at Edward ashamed. "Edward get out of her room and go to the living room, I need to talk to you," I sigh to him and when he leaves, I turn to Emily. "Emily I'm sorry that he did this to you and...Go to sleep. I'll take care of everything, I promise," I whisper to her and she kisses my cheek before getting back into bed.

I walk out of her door, close it and walk over to the living room. I'm passed pissed at him, he sneaks into my house and scares our daughter in the middle of the night! What kind of father is he? I stand infront of him, he is sitting on the couch and he looks pained. "Edward I can't believe you didn't listen to me _again_!"

"Bella could we talk about this outside? So we don't wake up the children anymore," he asks with sad eyes, too bad it doesn't work now and I huff while walking outside to sit on the porch. "Bella, I know I shouldn't of came here without your permission but I had to..." he whispers and I abruptly stand up.

"No Edward you should of never came here in the first place," I say bitterly, he sighs and gets up aswell. "Bella, I know I did wrong by not listening to you and I wish I never introduced Tanya," Edward says sadly, I just laugh out my nose and he looks at his feet. "Edward I told you not to but you had your head too far up _Tanya's_ ass," I spit at him and he his eyes shut.

"Bella, I have talked to Tanya, she is sorry and won't let it happen again," Edward says trying to make it all better and I simply don't buy it. "Edward, I won't let you see the kids for atleast a week and that's your punishment for not listening to me," I tell him and he nods sadly. "I'm sorry Bella," he whispers and I just laugh, "I'm not the one you should be sorry to," I tell him and he looks away.

"It's true, but I still feel guilty for not listening to you twise," he tells me and the moment he looks into my eyes I feel my heart melt with sadness. "Why were you here Edward?" I ask him and he sighs "I was here to tell her that I was sorry," he admitts.

"Oh my God Edward! Do you know you could of asked for my permission before completely scaring the shit out of her?" I screamed at him, he winced and then I saw anger in his eyes. "If I asked for your fucking permission I would of gotten a 'no'!" he screams back and I tried to control myself. "Edward you just broke and entered into my house, scared my daughter and then tried to get her to forgive you!" I scream at him and his glare turns menacing.

"She is _our_ daughter! I'm her Dad you know?" he screams back and I just laugh. "Edward you have the nerve to call yourself a 'Dad'! You are causing her so much pain! You weren't there when she was crying over the fact that you would forget them! You weren't the one to know what was really going through her mind while she cried into my chest!" I screamed and I just sighed. "Edward please...Just go," I begged and he sighed, then with a quiet goodbye he left.

I came back in and cried myself to sleep, I really hoped I wouldn't have to deal with this later. I went to sleep eventually, when I woke up we did our usual routines and when we got home I saw a car parked outside. I knew who it was when I saw the pixie like face, blue eyes, perfect features and black-spiked hair. She ran to me and hugged me, I sighed into the warming sensation.

"Bella are you guys alright? I heard about Edward," Alice stated and I sighed while looking down. "Yeah he came over and I warned him not to come over without my permission, now he can't see the kids for a week," I state absantmindedly. Alice sighs and looks down herself, "Bella I won't argue with you and I won't stand by my brother when he is just ruining his family."

I walk over to the door and Alice follows swiftly behind, I rush the kids inside and they run into their rooms. "Bella, I know he has hurt you but you need to understand he is only with Tanya to-" she starts, "Yeah I know to be happy," I cut her off and she just looks down sadend.

I wonder what she was doing here without Jasper, especially her kids...She looks up and smiles. "Bella I have a little gift for you, Jasper says he will do you a favor because of my annoying little brother...He said he would look after the kids this weekend and that, you, me and Rose can have a girls day," she squeals.

I smile, who knew where this could all lead? Maybe watchin old chick flicks? Eating out like pigs? Go drinking? Do spa treatments? Whatever it was...I couldn't wait! Hell I hate shopping but I would do it just to feel like myself again...Young, girly Bella and I won't let anyone take it away from me. Not this weekend...Not going to take it away from me...

~Bless My Soul~

What do you think? Please can I have the 5 reviews? I can't promise anything tomorrow, but I will try and do another chapter tomorrow! So keep a look out! Much Love!


	6. Chapter 5: Dancing in the dark

Bless My Soul

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please can I have 3 reviews? I know I haven't wrote in ages! I had so many things to do! Please forgive me...I hope this chapter can get you to forgive me. Enjoy! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine!

Songs for this Chapter (In Order): Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne, Eyes- Rogue Wave, Fix You- Coldplay, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)- Katy Perry, Bounce- Calvin Harris ft Kelis, Do You Remember- Jay Sean.

Chapter 5: Dancing in the dark

Last Time: _Not this weekend...Not going to take it away from me..._

Me and Alice sat talking, but we eventually got up, and made dinner for the kids. When we finished making dinner, she had to leave us so she could feed her own. We said our goodbyes and did our usual routine. I would be in the dining room, marking homework and books. The kids would be in their rooms and doing their usual stuff.

By the time it was thier bed time, I finished my school stuff. I would tuck them in and keep them in check. When they were in bed I would sit down in the living room and read a book. After reading, my eyes would eventually droop, and that would be my cue to leave. I would get into bed and fall fast asleep.

Tonight I somehow didn't fall asleep. Instead...I couldn't stop thinking, about how it was like when me, and Edward were together. I started crying when I had flash backs, of me and Edward when we were talking about our future...

**Flashback**

_I was packing stuff out of the cardboard boxes, while Edward was somewhere outside, getting the rest of the boxes. I placed the cups, dishes and other kitchen stuff. I looked down at my hand and sighed at my wedding ring. I was so happy I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. _

_I fiddled with my ring, when I was suddenly picked up from behind, and spun around by strong arms. I was giggleing at the feeling of being like this. He chuckled, then set me down and I spun to face him. We kissed for a couple of minutes but what felt like hours. "How is my beautiful wife?" Edward asks with his crooked smile._

_I giggle before hugging him tight, he held me just as tight, and he placed his head ontop of mine. "I'm fine...Just really happy I feel like my heart can combust," I tell him and he smiles while kissing my head. "Bella you make me the happiest man alive," he whispers and I smile. _

_When I pull away we tenderly kiss for a while, untill he picks me up and walks us over to our room. I giggle when he gently places me on the bed, then falls ontop of me. He kisses my neck before pulling up my-_

I stop myself from remembering when he made love to me. That would simply be too painful for me and I wouldn't allow it. Problem was...I suddenly started thinking about the time, when we discussed about me getting pregnant...

**Flashback**

_I was walking over to him, completely naked but feeling like a godess, by the way he looked at me I felt loved. "Bella...Should we stop using condoms and the pill?" he asks me while he watched my every move. I sat on the bed for a moment, before I turned and covered myself. _

_"Why? Then I would get pregnant..." I say but then I feel Edward's hands slide, from my breasts, to my stomach all the way to where a baby would be. "Wait...You want to start a family?" I ask him and then I suddenly blush, at the thought of him not having a plastic barrior. He strokes my face while I stare at him. _

_"Yes Bella...I want you to be the mother of my children," he whispers before kissing me softly. Then realisation hits me "But I will be fat and...moody," I tell him and then he chuckles. "But Bella my love...You would be pregnant with my child, and I wouldn't mind the moodiness. I know it's all because of hormones and well...The fatter you are the more to love." _

_I smile into our kiss and flip him on his back. I straddle him before pulling back to look at him. His eyes are dark, I feel the hunger for him rise. "Edward, the thought of you being the father of my children...Makes me happy but turns me on so, __**so**__ much," I say this and it makes him chuckle. _

_He quickly flips me onto my back, but makes me face him, so we are on our sides and the feeling he gave me made me moan. "Bella my love...Rest," he tells me and starts to rub my stomach with his finger tips. _

_"The thought of you being pregnant right now...Makes me want to shout it to everyone in the world." I smile at this and kiss him softly. "I'll stop using the pill...So that means you need to stop wearing the condoms," I say with a wink, I quickly turn to face the wall and automatically fall asleep._

I cry into my pillow, thinking how our life turned out to be. How we ended up, and why we turned into what we are now. The worst was when I tried to stop myself crying, I ended up crying even more. I noticed my body bring up another memorie...

**Flashback**

_I was staring out the window, where our children were playing in the back garden. I suddenly felt Edward's arms wrap around me and smiled. "Our children are growing up so fast," he tells me and I sigh. "I know and we are turning so old," I tell him and he chuckles._

_"Bella it's normal and even __**you**__ should know that," he says with a chuckle and I giggle. "Hey just because i'm a teacher doesn't mean I know __**everything**__" I tell him and he bursts with laughter. "True dear true, I guess I was just being stereotypical," he admits and I smile. _

_"What will happen though when I get really old and wrinkly?" I ask and he chuckles. "I will love you even more, because I will know, I got to see you turn, into that stage of your life," he starts to kiss my neck and I sigh into him. "What happens when I start to get bad in the sack?" he asks with a chuckle and it's my turn to laugh. "Edward remember by the time you turn like that...So will I." _

_He laughs and I join him. "So technically that means we will both have no clue if we are bad or even good," he says and we burst our laughing again. "I guess so," I tell him and we laugh whole heartedly. That was when the kids came in, and looked at us as if, we are the wierdest parents in the world._

After this memorie I fell asleep while crying. The next morning I woke up we did the usual. When I got home I started preparing the food, and I suddenly hear a knock on the door. I walk down the halls all the way to the front door, when I open the door I see someone I didn't expect. "Hey Bella," Edward says while standing awkwardly.

"Edward," I sigh and notice he looks directly at me...Not looking around for the children. "What are you doing here?" I ask him and he sighs while looking down. "I'm here to say sorry," he says sadly and I all but laugh. "Well...What about?" I ask him and feel slightly sorry for him. Only slightly. "Well...For a start not listening to you twise and for not being the father I should be."

He stares into my eyes, like we have never even faught, and like he still wanted me to know he cared. "Well...Is that all?" I ask him and he looks at the floor sadly. "I want to tell you I completely understand why I can't see the kids. I really am sorry and I want to know, what they are doing over the weekend..." he asks concerned.

I take a deep breath, "Well Edward they still aren't going to be with you. They will be with Jasper," I tell him and he looks at me confused. "Why?" he asks his eyebrows knitting together. "Didn't Alice tell you? I'm having a girl's day," I tell him and start shutting the door. When it was about to shut I heard and saw Edward's hand slam it open.

"Really? I think that's good for you, just be carefull and make sure the kids are treated well," he tells me and I slightly open the door to see his face. "Thank you for your concern and 'interest' in what I'm going to do...But you still can't see the kids," I tell him and he nods. "I know Bella and I promise I won't do anything like that again," he tells me and I smile. "Well thanks Edward...I'll see you soon then ok?" I tell him and slightly shut the door.

"Sure and have fun," he tells me with his crooked smile and when I shut the door I hope for the best. When I did the usual routine I fell asleep peacefully. Not the same as when Edward slept next to me, but...It was manageable. By the time the weekend came, Edward had been calling me every afternoon to see how I was.

I felt lighter this weekend, instead of going to my home, I went to Alice's so we could eat together, and then hit it for my house. Rose, Em and the kids were joining us aswell. We ate like a family by the time we left I felt relief. "Thanks for doing this for me guys," I tell them and they giggle. "Belly it's not only for you, it's also for us," Alice tells me and I laugh.

"I guess that's true but you aren't single mothers," I state and then it goes silent. "That's something we are going to have to fix...tonight," Rose says winking at me. I laugh at us and feel a sence of freedom. "What have we got planned then girls?" I asked them while we sipped our hot chocolate. "Well we are going to get ready after we finish drinking our mocca coca," Rose tells me and I laugh at Alice, when I see her with a chocolate mustache.

"Sexy Ali," I tell her while laughing and this causes Rose to look at her. We both look at each other then burst out laughing. Alice looked around then looked at us confused. "What?" she asks us with knitted eyebrows. "Wipe your mouth," Rose says with a fit of giggles. I smile at us and then when we finish, we take turns to shower. I was last, so when I came out I saw Rose and Alice, finished with make up.

I walked over to them with my robe, hair up in a towel and a smile on my face. They sat me down on a chair, and began attacking me with a brush. They said they would dry my hair, then do the make-up. When they finished I saw them get the make-up kit. They started putting make-up on my face and I simply let them.

When they were finished, I was about to open my eyes, but Alice told me "Not yet". I felt my hair being pulled, curled around a stick and then pinned up with hair clips. When I was told to open my eyes, I gasped at the sight in the mirror.

I have smokey eyes, lucious red lips, curled hair and a few loose curls hanging. Most of my curls are pinned to the right side, it makes my hair look really long and I love it. When I looked at Rose and Alice I looked at them amazed. "Thanks guys I look amazing!" I told them and they smiled. "Go get changed, we have the outfit in Emily's room and on her bed," Alice tells me and I rush to Emily's room.

When I see the dress I gasp, I definantly wouldn't be able to fit into this! It's a tight blue dress, it's tight on my waist and chest. Then the dress flows down loosely and reaches my knees. I then notice the shoes..._Hell no!_ They are black high heals, with straps and I swear I will die just walking with them. I get dressed and grab the accessories.

I have a small clutch bag that has a long strap. I have black bangles, a black necklace, and a ring with a huge black diamond. I smile at my outfit and how I look. The entier outfit fit me perfectly and I felt like a woman. When I gathered up the courage, I stepped out of the room and sauntered to my room. I was greeted by wolf whistles and clapping. "You look amazing Bella," Rose and Alice said in unison.

I blushed and joined them with the hair, when we were finished we got out and left. We went to the newest club in town, and I was currantly dancing with the girls. The song we are dancing to is called 'Domino' by Jessie J. We are dancing in a group doing lesbian type dancing. I could sence the guys around us, dancing close to us while mesmerised. When we entered this song was on, and we just had to dance.

I could sence a feeling, as if someone was watching me that I knew. I shook it off and just carried on dancing. Not minding at all who it was, and only focusing on me and the girls. When the song finally ended another song of ours called 'Turn Me On' by Nicki Minaj ft David Guetta. We danced a little more sexily for a bit of a joke. I was tierd at one point so I just walked off to the bar. They carried on dancing and I was exhausted.

"Hello Miss what can I get you?" the bartender asks while winking at me. I smile then give him a cheeky smirk, "Well I would like a Manhattan," I tell the bartender and he smiles. "One Manhattan coming up!" he tells me and then when I get the drink I sip eagerly. "Well hello Bella, what a surprise to see you here," I hear a familar voice from my side. I look over my shoulder to see Edward staring at me with a smirk plain on his face.

"Edward, why are you here?" I asked him and he chuckles. "I'm here the same reason you are," he tells me and that got me thinking. "Hey where is Tanya?" I ask him and then he laughs. "She went to the toilet, she said she had to powder her nose," he said this while laughing and I joined him. "Having fun?" he asks with that crooked smile of his. "Yeah I guess I am," I tell him honestly and he smirks. "I'm glad...You deserve a bit of fun," he tells me with a glow in his eyes.

"Thank you," I tell him and I sip my drink. "Any guys hitting on you yet?" he asks and I just laugh, "No not yet. I guess they don't find me interesting," I tell him and then he suddenly laughs. "Bella that isn't true, why would I have married you if I didn't find you interesting?" he asks with a chuckle. "I don't know...You were blind and stupid?" I asked him and he bursts out laughing. "Bella you are beautiful and especially tonight, don't forget that," he tells me with a smile.

"A guy over there is checking you out," Edward says while pointing to the guy with his beer. "Hah!" I say but then Edward turns my head in the guy's direction. I notice the guy is with a load of his friends. They seem to be forcing him a little, while he stares at me. The guy has copper skin, black hair, brown eyes and he seems to be really tonned.

He smiles at me then wink, I giggle and then sip my drink, with a smirk on my face. "I told you, what do you think of him?" Edward asks with a serious expression on his face. "He seems nice, why?" I ask him and he just shook his head. "Would you go out with him? Would you have sex with him? What?" he asks anxious and I just laugh. "I don't know Edward he seems atractive, I guess I would fuck him...But I won't."

Edward looks over at the guy angrily. "I don't like the way he is looking at you," he growls to me and I just look at him with disbelief. "Edward, leave the boy alone. He isn't doing anything wrong, and anyway how am I going to get a boyfriend, if you scear them away?" I question him and then he laughs darkly. "Simple because you're not going to have a boyfriend. I won't allow it," he growls.

This is when I flip and he notices. "What I can't have a boyfriend now? Yet you still have Tanya when I strictly told you not to!" I growl back and he glares at me. "That's different!" he shouts back and I just laugh darkly. "Really how? Oh wait...I know because what you say goes. Well guess what? I'm not taking orders from you," I spit at him and he flinches.

"I won't let you have a boyfriend," he growls at me while banging the table. "Edward you can't tell me what to do! You don't own me anymore! Remember?" I screach and he looks at me pained. "Oh and Edward?...Emily even told me she wanted to see me happy. She told me to get a boyfriend," I spit at him before I glug the rest of my drink, and then slam it down on the table.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder, I look over to see the guy who was staring at me. "Hi...Erm...Would you like to dance?" he asks while sractching his neck awkwardly. I turn my face to Edward "I'd love to," I say and quickly get up. We walk over to the dance floor and the song 'Bounce' by Calvin Harris and Kelis.

He holds me close, while I have my back pressed against his chest. I grip his neck then dance softly and in rhythm. He leans his mouth next to my ear "You are abosolutely beautiful, can you tell me your name?" he asks and I smile before turning my body towards him. "My name is Bella, what's yours?" I ask him and he smiles. "My name is Jacob, could I ask who was that guy you were talking to?" Jacob asks.

I started to panick "He is just an old friend," I tell him and he smiles. We dance but, when I catch Edward dancing with Tanya close to us, I start to dance more sexily, while watching Edward watching me. When the song ended, Jacob said he had to leave, but he gave me his number and I gave him mine. I saw Edward was alone but he came up to me.

"Look Bella...I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that and...You deserve to be happy," he tells me with a sad smile. "I forgive you Edward, just remember to think twise before saying anything," I tell him and he laughs. "I'll remember that," Edward says with a cuckle. The song 'Do You Remember' by Jay Sean came up, and Edward offered me his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward says with that crooked smile. I nod and take his hand, we start to dance slowly. He held me close, yet not too close and I sighed into his touch. I was only focused on how we moved and the lyrics. In secret I hope he was focused on the same things. By the way his body held me and the way he moved...He was focused on the same things.

The song ended, and I was about to ask Edward a question, when the girls came running to me. "Bella!" they screamed exhaustedly and I just smiled. "Yeah?" I ask them and then Alice leans into me. "Can we go home? Were tierd!" Alice whined into my side, and I just giggled. "Sure," I giggle and then turn to Edward. "Thanks for the dance...I enjoyed it," I told him with a little blush.

That causes him to chuckle and me to run out. Me and the girls get into the car, and when I start to drive it's silent. When I notice them lean in closer, I look behind and they look at me shocked. "Bella?" Alcie whines. I know the questions were about to explode from her...

~Bless My Soul~

What do you think? Please can I have 3 reviews? Much love and I will write Tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 6: Texts and phone calls

Bless My Soul

**Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! I promised to write and so...Here you have it! Please can I have some love by giving me some reviews? It's not a lot to ask for if you think about it? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! This is short and I know...Please forgive me! I didn't have a lot of time...You know school and all. Hopefully it will hold you in there! There is a question I need to know the answer of: Do you want an EPOV next chapter?**

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Every Tear Drop Is A Waterfall- Coldplay, The Only Exception- Paramore.

Chapter 6: Texts and phone calls

Last Time: _I know the questions were about to explode from her..._

I was shivering at the way Alice and Rose stared at me. "Bella we know you were dancing, and talking with Edward at the bar," Alice states and I gulp. "We were just talking friendly...Honest," I tell Alice and Rose but they just keep staring at me.

"Tell us the truth Bella...We saw you get a little too comfortable," Rose says to me darkly and I sigh. "Ok...You got me. I was talking to him at the bar, I didn't know he was there but he was. We started joking, but when he saw a guy staring at me...He just sort of flipped, and he started telling me I couldn't date."

I saw the girls take a sharp intake of breath, and then shake their heads. "He shouldn't of done that," Rose seeths and I just giggle. "I know and to pay him back for that, when the guy walked over and asked me to dance...I said yes. Edward tried to dance near us, so he could over hear but I tried not to focus on him."

I could hear the girls fake laugh with no humour. "Then me and the guy switched numbers and names," I told them blushing slightly and I heard them squeal. "Are you going to date him?" Alice asked, "Is he cute?" Rose asks, the same time as Alice asked her question. I smile and shake my head at how insane my friends are. When we reached my house, I didn't tell them anything, untill I reached the top of the porch steps.

"Yes he is cute and...Maybe, I don't know...I know he wants to see me, I just don't know when..." I tell them and they squeal like teenage girls. I laugh and rush upstairs, when I got showered I rushed downstairs to be with the girls. I sighed and sat with them in the livingroom. I felt like myself again and I was content.

"Bella I think we will stay here for the night...Then stay here untill Sunday morning," Alice tells me and I smile. "We will go shopping first thing in the morning, then go to the beach...When we come back after eating somewhere, we will watch a movie, or two before going to sleep," Rose tells me and I laugh.

"Alright guys, what shall we do now?" I ask them and they smile devilishly. "We were thinking about doing massages, listen to music and have a little dance around," Alice says with a cheeky smile and I laugh whole heartedly. "Sure, let me just turn on the music," I tell them and the next thing I know: we are dancing around, singing songs and being ourselves.

We were currantly singing 'Love On Top' by Beyonce, and I was enjoying us dancing the routine. When we finished we laughed and flopped onto the couch. Shortly later we went to bed and fell asleep. I woke up to the sun shining and I smiled because of it. When I got out I walked over to the kitchen, and ate breakfast with the girls. They fixed me an outfit, hair and make-up.

It was very 'nude' and plain, but I felt like myself and I enjoyed every moment. When we finally finished getting the clothes for tonight, more clothes and awsome accessories, we went to eat. After getting checked out by guys on the beach -It is August-, we had fun and left. We got home, got in our pj's, had a glass of wine in our hands and were watching 'Grease'.

During the songs we got up, started singing and dancing. We were having a ball, it was so much fun and I loved every minute of it. Just to the part, where Sandy is in the fair with her leather clothing, I hear my phone vibrate. I walk over to my phone, pick it up and examine the text. I was shocked, it was from Jacob telling me he was going to phone me.

I was even more suprised when the phone rang straight away. "Hello?" I asked and heard a rough chuckle. "Hey gorgeous," Jacob says softly and I smile. "Hi Jacob what can I do for you?" I asked him and he laughed. "I'm here to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow," he tells me and I sigh. "I don't know...Why? What do you have planned?" I ask him with a blush rising to my cheeks.

"I was planning on taking the gorgeous Miss. Swan, out for a walk and I hope she will say yes." I laugh and then smile into the phone. "I would love to, what time do you have in mind?" I ask him and he chuckles. "I was thinking at 1 in the afternoon," he tells me and I ponder. "Sure, I need to find someone to..." suddenly I stop, afraid to tell Jacob about my kids. "Someone to what?" he asks and I sigh.

"There is something I have to tell you tomorrow Jacob...If you want a relationship with me you need to know something," I tell him. We talk about what he planned and end it with calm goodbyes. I feel light headed at the thought of tomorrow. When I walk into the livingroom, Alice and Rose try and hide their spying. I laugh, "I know you guys have been listening," I tell them and they giggle.

"I need to find a babysitter," I tell them and they giggle again. "What's so funny?" I ask them and they just burst out in laughter. "Guess you'll have to phone..._Edward_," Alice whispered the last part in my ear. I shivered at the mention of his name, I considered it and decided to phone him. I walked out of the room again, while the girls listened to the radio doing God knows what.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice and mentally growled. "Hey it's Isabella, could I talk to Edward please? It's important," I tell her and she growls. "Just so you get this straight...Edward is _mine_ and only _mine._ If you try and take him away from me...I will kill you," she threatens and then hangs up. "What the fuck?" I scream at the phone.

I dial again and then I hear Edward mumble something. "Hello?" he asks angrily. "Edward I phoned you and Tanya picked up, then she threatened me!" I screatched at him and he growled. "Excuse me a moment," Edward asks politely. The next thing I know I hear Tanya act innocent. "I know what you did to Bella. Don't do it again and give her respect. She is the mother of my children, and I won't stand for that type of behaviour towards her."

I sigh with a huge smile on my face. "I'm sorry about that, what did you want to ask?" he asks and I take a huge breath. This was going to be one hell of a question...

~Bless My Soul~

**What do you guys think? Do you want EPOV? Tell me in a review! Much love! Write on Thursday! **


	8. Chapter 7: The question and answer

Bless My Soul

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please can I have 5 reviews for this chapter? I'm sorry for not updating! I hope this can make you forgive me? Now I thought long and hard about this chapter...So I hope you enjoy it! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! **

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Broken- Lifehouse, Say (All I Need)- One Republic, Your Song- Ellie Goulding, Somebody That I Used To Know- Gotye.

Chapter 7: The question and answer

Last Time: _This was going to be one hell of a question..._

**EPOV**

Hearing from Bella that she was threatened by Tanya, it set off an anger in me. She should respect the mother of my children, not treat her like shit! I knew Tanya was talking to someone and spitefully. When I asked her what was wrong she was acting innocent. When Bella told me what happened, I knew it was true so I told Tanya what she had to hear. "I'm sorry about that, what did you want to ask?" I ask her curiously.

I could hear her deliberating to answer and when she sighed, I just stayed quiet. "Could you look after the children while I go out?" she asks her voice was in a restricted tone. "Sure, when are you dropping them off?" I ask and she just laughs darkly. "Edward, they aren't going to your house. I don't trust Tanya...I'm sorry Edward, but atleast you get to see them," she says trying to get the good things into view.

I always liked her for that, she always knew how to look on the bright side. I missed that part of her...When I finally snapped out of it she sighed frustratedly. "So will you come over tomorrow at noon?" she asks and I ponder why she was leaving. "How long will I be there?" I ask her and she 'humm's in thought. "How long you want, but atleast untill I get back home," she asks and I just agree with her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at noon," I tell her and I smile at seeing the kids tomorrow. "Sure, see you tomorrow. Oh! and I don't want Tanya anywhere near the kids for a while," she tells me and I glue this statement in my head. I don't want to make another mistake. When we hang up, I head into the living room and see Tanya watching 'Legally Blonde'.

Tanya is exactly the same as Elle Woods, but Tanya is more fake. She has plastic breasts, huge fake ass and I can't remember how much boutox she has had. When she saw me, she smiled and pointed to the free seat next to her on the couch. "Come sit with me, watch my favourite movie with me!" she begs and I mentally groan. Why did I have to watch such a girly movie? I hate these kind of 'Barbie' movies.

Thing that makes me laugh is the front cover says 'This year go blonde!', I snicker and suddenly Tanya kisses my neck. I start to angle my head and neck away from her. She is persistant and keeps kissing my neck. "Tanya what are y-" I'm cut off when she starts kissing my lips and straddles me. I groan, my body reacting differently than what I'm used to.

When she pulls away to nibble my ear, I shiver at this wierd feeling. "Tanya what are you doing?" I ask her and she moans while rubbing herself against me frantically. "I want to fuck my boyfriend, so hard and yet...You aren't hard," she whines as she rubs harder to get more friction. I moan when she bites me harder, it was slightly painful and I didn't like it. When I was about to speak, she attacked my lips again and I was shocked.

She kept moaning above me, it was pornographic and normally any guy would like this. For me, it just didn't work and I was getting worried when I saw her start to pull her pink shirt off. When she got it off, she threw it on the ground and I only stared at her face. She has hungry eyes, thing is...It's not the type of hungry for food. It was a different kind of hunger.

She reached behind her with one hand, the other unzipping my pants and my eyes widened when I saw her huge breasts. "Shit!" I cuss and when she sees me she smiles. The thing that surprised me was she actually put my hands on her breasts, urging me to squeeze them and grope her. I felt disgust and pulled away. "Tanya, we shouldn't do this," I tell her and she frowns.

She gets up, unzips her daisy duke shorts and shakes her ass a little. When she took off her panties, I think my mouth dropped the floor with her confidence and persistance. She reminded me of Bella in some ways, but yet Tanya is completely Bella's opposite. "I think we should," Tanya says unzipping my jeans and pulling them down. I groan at how rough she is, then she giggles and thinks it was because I was getting turned on.

She straddled me again, "Feel me Edward, fuck me Edward and fuck me good! Fuck me hard, fast and rough," she moans while rubbing herself against me again. I switch us so she is pinned underneath me and she giggles. She thinks she is winning, but yet she is so wrong and she is going to see it. "No, I won't fuck you!" I scream at her and she just pouts.

"You are really rejecting me?" she asks astounded and I just nod. "I can't believe you just fucking did this to me Edward!" she screams at me while getting up off the couch. She quickly got changed, never looking at me and complaining about how I just rejected her. "Don't ever talk to me Edward!" she screams, before leaving me on my own and closing the door behind her.

I sighed, I knew she would come back around because this was a daily routine. If it wasn't about me not wanting to be intimate with her yet, it would be about the kids, if not it would be about Bella and if that's not it...It would be about my work, and how I don't have any time with her. She needs to know that not everything is about her.

I felt like talking to someone, so I quickly texted the only person I could think of. When I got my reply I phoned them, I just hoped they could understand and give me a little guidence. When they picked up I fell silent and I never felt more awkward than before...

**BPOV**

When our girly night in was done, we went to sleep and I heard they had to wake up early to go home quicker. When I went to my room, I sat in my bed and read my book. When I heard my phone buzz I looked at it and noticed I had a message. It said:

_Bella, _

_Can I phone you or is it too late? I really need to talk to someone..._

_Edward_

I thought about it for a moment, I knew the girls would either phoning their partner or fast asleep. When I knew my answer I quickly wrote back:

_Edward,_

_You can phone me, but we need to be quiet and I have to ask for no arguments. The girls are sleeping next door to me, I don't want them to catch me on the phone with you in the middle of an argument..._

_Bella_

I hit send and when I sent it, I heard my phone ring a moment later. "Hello?" I whisper, it wasn't too quiet but quiet enough for the girls not to hear. "Bella," Edward sighs out and I wriggle my mouth a little. "What's up Edward?" I ask him and he sighs. I swear I could hear him running his fingers through his hair. "It's Tanya," he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he just chuckles darkly. "We had a disagreement and now she told me not to talk to her," he tells me and I close my eyes in contentment. "So you guys broke up?" I ask hoping I didn't sound hopefull, and he laughed through his nose. "For now I guess," he states and I just scrunch my face up. "Your confident she will come crawling back to you," I spit at his cockey attitude.

"It's not like that, look I'm going to sleep and I will see you tomorrow ok?" he tells me and I think he was just saying that to end the conversation. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," I spit back at him a little pissed that he is so cockey. When I hung up I was fed up with reading, so I placed it on my bedside table and tuned the light off. When I did that, I fell into bed and fell fast asleep.

I woke up to bright sunlight and smiled. When I got out of bed, I saw the kids and they already had breakfast. When I had my breakfast, I saw it was already 11 in the morning! When I rushed out of the shower it was already 11:35am, so I ran into my room looking frantically in my wardrobe for an outfit. I found a white, frilly sundress, with a note on it and I pulled it off. It read:

_Bella,_

_We knew you wouldn't find a dress, so we found one for you and the make up you will need is on your table! Just look for the shoes that are under your bed, it will have a sticky note on it! Have fun with Jacob! _

_Love, _

_Alice and Rose xx_

I giggled at their knowledge and rushed to find the shoes. It was cute white flats, they have a flower on the side and I love it. When I got changed, I saw that the curlers had a sticky note aswell and smiled. After curling my hair, I looked at the table with the mirror and laughed. They had a very flirty, teenage virgin kind of look for me. I put on my brown eyeshadow, pink flirty lipstick and smiled.

When I did a kiss face at the mirror, the bell sounded and I rushed to the front door. When I opened the door, I saw that Edward was here on the dot and I smiled. "Bella...You look beautiful," he whispers and I blush lightly, bowing my head and stepping to the side. When he entered he gave me a once over, smirked and walked into the room. He called out for the kids, I knew he wanted to find them and I loved it.

When he saw them, they smiled at him. "Hey kids," he whispers and they nod at him. "How are you Dad?" they ask in unison and he smiles. "I'm fine, how about you guys?" he asks and they just look at each other. "Were fine," they say and I could tell it was hard on all of them. They talked for a while, but I left to clip my hair up a little and when I got out...I heard something familiar. It was the piano and it was getting played.

When I got closer, I could hear the song already and Edward just started. "Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believing it was always something that I'd done, but I don't wanna live that way!Reading into every word you say, you said that you could let it go! And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!" I seemd to have walked over to them at some point, knowing this was going to make a scene...But I honestly didn't care.

"Now and then I think of when we were together,like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember." I could hear Edward's voice echo through the room and it made my skin tingle. 

"You can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad that it was over..." I peeked over and saw the kids sitting near him, watching Edward amazed. 

"But you didn't have to cut me off, make it like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low, have your friends collect your records and then change your number? I guess that I don't need that though! Now you're just somebody that I used to know," I could hear the emotions in Edward's voice clearly.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know, now you're just somebody that I used to know." I took a deep breath and knew that this was now my part. I didn't want to come in just yet, but it felt right just to hide away from him. He didn't need to see me sing...Did he?

"But you didn't have to cut me off,make it like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love! But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough! And you didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your records and then change your number? I guess that I don't need that though! Now you're just somebody that I used to know!" me and Edward finished it there and the last note from the piano played calmly. 

When it was finished, I felt my heart combust at the look of amazement of the kids. They seemed to be happy with everything we sang. I think it was because that was the first time me and Edward sang together. He would sing and play, but I would sit and listen. Today was completely different and I enjoyed it. When I looked at Edward he smiled, I smiled shyly and when I was about to speak...There was a knock at the door. Let the games begin...

~Bless My Soul~

**What do you guys think? Please give me 5 reviews! I would be very thankful and I have an exam tomorrow! Eeepp! I'm so scared! **


	9. Chapter 8: Flirty Winks and Chains

Bless My Soul

**Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! Can I please have 4 reviews? I know this is quite short but...I didn't have a lot of time and plus...I'm exhausted with so much revision. I have 7 exams in total! So sorry for the shortness! I only wrote to keep you guys satisfied so...Remember that please! Be nice and give me the reviews or more. *Puppy dog face* **

**P.S I watched Burlesque and loved it. So now I'm obsessed with the songs. Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy...**

Song's For This Chapter (In Order): Gypsy- Shakira, Bound To You- Christina Aguilera, Stay The Night- James Blunt.

Chapter 8: Flirty Winks and Chains

Last Time: _Let the games begin..._

**BPOV**

I walked over to the door, fluffing up my hair and checking my breath. I opened the door smoothly, surprised and smiled at Jacob. He was holding flowers out, wearing casual clothing and a huge smile. "Jacob, these aren't for me are they?" I ask him with a beaming smile.

He smiles softly, "They are actually," he tells me and I just take them from him with a 'thanks' and head for the kitchen. "Mom...Who is this?" I hear Emily ask and I sigh. "This is Jacob," I tell her while putting the flowers in a vase and adding water with it. "Bella...You didn't tell me you had a daughter," I hear Jacob's voice from a far courner.

"I didn't know you had a guest either...Especially a _male_ guest," I hear Edward's voice come from the doorway and I sigh. "Yes Edward...I have a guest and a _male_ guest," I say turning to face them. "I'm sorry, wait...You're the guy from the club who was sitting next to her," Jacob says holding his hand out towards Edward.

"Edward, meet Jacob...Jacob, meet Edward," I say scared and then I notice them shake hands with strength. "Oh and Jacob...I don't have just a daughter," I state and he looks at me for a second. "I also have a son," I tell him and I suddenly see Anthony come in. "That would be me," he states calmly and I smile. Anthony grabs the orange juice from the fridge, drinks from the carton but I pull it away. "No, you know I don't like it when you do that. Go get a glass," I say holding the orange juice. "Sorry mom," Anthony apologises and grabs a glass from the cupboard.

"That is Anthony, my son and my daughter Emily," I tell Jacob, he studdies Anthony and when he see's the familiarity of Edward and Anthony...His eyes widen in shock. "Kids...This is Jacob," I tell them and Jacob stares at them surprised. "Bella..." he trails off and I then notice him start to walk away. He heads for the door, I get scared and follow him.

"Jacob! Please let me explain!" I shout after him, while he got out the front door and turned to face me. He seemed angry, but I wanted to clear things to him and it was frighting. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about," I tell him softly and he looks at me angry. "Bella...You should of told me something before I came over to...To find you with children and a boyfriend or...Something?" he says angrily.

"I know, but I wanted to explain to you my situation," I tell him on the verge of tears, and he sighs softly. "Sure come on...We'll walk and talk," he tells me and I smile. We start walking to a forest near by, "It started when me and Edward met...We fell in love, got married young and well...We had Emily soon after," I tell him and he sighs.

"Later on, we added Anthony to the equation, but when Edward got a promotion...Things started to fall apart," I say to Jacob sadly and I didn't notice that we were suddenly in a clearing, untill I saw Jacob sit down. I sat next to him, not bothering to look at the area around us, "He wanted to prove himself to his boss, but...The more he proved...The more he lost connection with us and time," I state and feel my eyes look at the ground.

I started ripping out pieces of grass, "We were constantly fighting about it and...It just wasn't healthy for us or the kids, so we divorced...He now has a girlfriend called Tanya and well...I don't like her because she is a bitch to me and my kids," I state not afraid of my bitching. It's not like Jacob knew her or anything...

I looked up to see Jacob's reaction and he was smiling. "You both still argue don't you?" he asks and I laugh. "You have no clue, he does loads of things wrong and yet...He always asks for forgiveness, although he sometimes doesn't deserve it and...I'm just afraid that...I might not forgive him one day," I confess and he sighs.

"Bella...I understand, the only reason I was mad was...You didn't tell me that you have children and I'm fine with it just...I didn't expect what I saw today," he tells me and I just sigh. "Well...It's true, I have children and an ex husband," I tell Jacob sadly. "Who suggested the divorce?" he asks and I sigh, remembering the night all over again. "It was me," I told him yet I was frightened that, I would look evil in Jacob's eyes. All just by saying that.

He gets up, holds out his hand and I take it gladly. He lifts me to my feet, we walk hand in hand back to my home and he says goodbye. I don't try and stop him, knowing he will be needing time for wrapping this around his head. I shut the door behind him, knowing Edward would still be here and I sighed. "Enjoy your evening?" he asks questioning me and I just smile.

"It was amazing thank you," I state and he just looks around angrily. "You could of told me you were having male company," he spits and I laugh. "Says the one who didn't tell me about his date with Tanya," I spit back and he just glares. "That's different, you didn't need to know and also...The kids don't live with me," he growls out and I just laugh.

"And they won't anytime soon with that tone towards their mother," I say walking away while patting his chest with an evil smile. "You can be a bitch sometimes you know that?" he asks and I just laugh. "Oh I know," I tell him and we both laugh. I walk to my room, pulling my hair clips out and I raise an eyebrow while he watches me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask him and he just shakes his head as if he just got out of a trance.

"I was wondering...Can I stay here the night?" he asks and I stop what I'm doing. "Why do you want to stay the night here?" I ask him and he sighs. "I just want to stay away from my home for atleast a night...But also to have a movie night with the kids," he tells me and I laugh. "Edward...We are busy tomorrow. I don't think you will be able to watch movies with them," I state and he sighs.

"All I want is to spend some time with them," he says sadly and I feel my heart ache. "Sure...You can stay the night," I tell him and he smiles, before rushing over to me and hugs me. I feel his warmth, the warmth I miss and hug him tight. I held on knowing when we let go, we would have to forget about hugs and our old love.

I remembered the time when we first kissed, when we first made love and when he proposed to me. I wished it would shut off, but that was when I realised that I am bound to him. In every way and I couldn't get away from it. When he started pulling back, he stared into my eyes and his face was inches apart from me. His lips close to mine, hovering and I was scared.

I wanted him to kiss me...With such passion that it could possibly kill me. When he finally pulled away I felt my heart ache, but it made me feel upset and broke my heart to pieces. He walked out of my room, went to find our kids and I looked at myself in the mirror. I seemed to look fine, but I would soon need to take off my make-up. I subconsiously walked over to the piano room.

My fingers slide on the keys and I feel the song I was thinking of fill the room. "Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love. I've opened up, unsure I can trust. My heart and I were burried in dust. Free me, free us, you're all I need, when I'm holding you tight. If you walk away I will suffer tonight," I felt the words come true with my heart. Every word felt right to sing, even though I knew the chorus isn't exactly right.

"I found a man I can trust, and boy I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time...Can you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way. I am bound to you, I am bound to you..." I felt as if my heart was pouring out just then and it felt strange, but good. I could feel something, I just couldn't put my finger on it and it confused me.

"So much, so young, I've faced on my own. Walls I built up, became my home. I'm stong and I'm sure there's a fire in us. Sweet love, so pure...I catch my breath, with just one beating heart, and I brace myself. Please don't tear this apart," I could sense someone was watching me, but I didn't bother turn around to see who it was.

"I found a man I can trust, and boy I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time...Can you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way. I am bound to you, I am bound to you..." I felt my finger so to the speed they needed to for the next part and closed my eyes. I didn't want to lose my focus and turn around.

"Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears. All that I have been carrying all these years...Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall, fall!..." I could feel my heart swell, knowing I understood the song and I just as much felt that way towards Edward.

"Oh! I can trust, and boy I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time...Can you see that I'm bound in chains? And finally found my way? I am bound to you...I am, ooh I am. I'm bound to you..." I heard clapping from behind me and I sighed. When I opened my eyes, I slowly turned around to see Emily and Edward standing by the door frame. They had big goofy smiles on their faces, but when I looked at Edward he had a crooked grin and it melted my heart. Just like old times...

"That was amazing mom," Emily says walking up to me and hugging me. I smile into the hug, knowing I atleast made her happy, but I was anxious of Edward's reaction. "Since when were you so good at playing the piano?" he asks and I laugh. "I was always amazed that you could play, so I got taught by our Emily and Anthony."

He laughs then walks over to us, I knew he was glad to see me sing and play the piano. This was the first time he saw me play the piano, but I wondered if he knew I was singing about him. I looked at the time, knowing it was time for dinner and I made us something to eat. After Emily helped with the dishes, put them away and we all sat together to watch a movie.

When it was done, I tucked Emily into bed and Edward tucked Anthony. "Mom, you have a beautiful voice...You know that right?" she asks and I smile. "Thank you love, but...I'm not some Beyonce or anyone like her," I state and Emily just giggles. "I think your voice is the best I've ever heard mom," she says softly and I smile. "I think your voice is the best I've heard myself dear," I tell her and she blushes.

"Anyway, no more talking about singing. We can talk about that tomorrow and whatever else you can think about," I say kissing her forehead while she slid down to go to sleep. "Goodnight Emily," I say tucking her in tight "Dream of bedbugs tonight," Emily says back when I turn her light off, quoting her favourite movie. I smile and close the door with a silent 'night'.

Me and Edward close the doors in unison times, we turn to face each other and smile softly. "Well...That's done," I tell him and he chuckles. "What should we do now?" he asks and I just raise an eyebrow at him, this causes him to give me his crooked smile. "I suggest we go to sleep," I tell him going to wash my face in the bathroom. I changed into white heals, to atleast elevate my feet because they needed a strain.

I get changed into my white robe, completely naked only in my matching white lace bra and panties. I walk out, not ashamed if he saw me and head over to my room. I notice he was watching me from the couch and he was eyeing me. I cheekily take my robe off, knowing he would see me and probably chuckle. I turned a little to see his face, I saw he was shocked and I winked before closing my door.

I pressed my ear to the door, only to hear him say "Shit!" and I giggled. I went to get some pj's on and got into bed, unsure as to what just happened and smiled. I was going to have to figure out what to do with myself tomorrow. I just hoped that Jacob could understand where I was coming from and my situation. All I can do hope...

_~B.M.S~_

**What do you guys think? I know it's short. It was all I had time for. Would you like an 'Emily' POV? Or an Anthony POV? Can I please have 4 reviews? Much love!**


End file.
